We Can Still Be Together
by klainemchalelove
Summary: It's Kurt Hummel's senior year and he only wants one thing to happen this year... get Blaine to notice him. Kurt's madly in love with Blaine Anderson but there is only two problems, He's dating Rachel (The most popular girl at McKinley) and doesn't even know Kurt exist. Will Kurt's dream FINALLY become real life during his senior year? Popular!Blaine & Outsider!Kurt.
1. Kurt Hummel Intro

It was Kurt's senior year. The year he had been waiting for, so he could finally get out of McKinley and get out of the small town where he was constantly terrified, Lima. Then he could go to the place he has been dreaming about—New York. This was his year to shine. He was proud of who he was, he was ready to face the year head-on, and he was more than ready to show people what he was made of. The only way he was going to do that would be to go to some fancy college and become famous so he could laugh in the faces of his worst high school tormentors.

Kurt had wanted to live in New York and go to NYADA—New York's top dramatic arts school; yeah, he had big dreams— ever since he was ten years old. His mother would be—emphasis on _would be— _so proud of him if she could have seen him now... His mother died when he was eight, and ever since the accident it had been the hardest thing he and his dad had ever had to face. But they were facing it together.

Well, they were facing it together until…

At the end of sophomore year, Kurt's dad, Burt, started dating someone and just last year they got married. Her name was Carole and she was a nice enough lady. But she'd never replace Elizabeth and Kurt knew that, despite her efforts to be there for him. He couldn't help feeling a little bitter because his dad had remarried after he'd loved Kurt's mom so much. It didn't make sense to him, really. But he did want his dad to be happy, after all, so he said nothing on the matter.

Carole had a son named Finn. The tall, not-so-intelligent, football jock that Kurt thought he would NEVER have as a step brother. When they first talked to each other, they hit it off instantly and made an odd connection considering their own statuses in the high school popularity heap. Kurt was happy to at least have another close friend beside his only two friends— Mercedes and Artie.

Even though she was a little more outgoing and talkative, Kurt found that he and Mercedes had a lot in common; especially with fashion. Artie and Kurt loved doing their homework together and loved to talk about Geeky things. Artie was very shy and got pushed around like Kurt. They bonded over that because no one else understood what it was like. They really only had each other for the comfort that each of the boys needed. Because of that, Kurt would probably say that Artie was his best friend, though he'd never say that around Mercedes.

Kurt had been getting bullied since his freshman year moving to McKinley. He tried ignoring it, but it's not as easy as people think. The bullying took a toll on him, and he never even told Artie about the extent of his struggles with the ignorance at McKinley High. He didn't tell his dad, he didn't tell his _best friend, _and he honestly didn't think he'd be ready any time soon to be telling anyone at all.

Unless, of course, he had someone who he could give his heart to… someone who he could share his fears and struggles with… someone who would understand him like no one else. Someone who loved him like Kurt loved his mother…

Kurt's had a crush— a HUGE crush—on a boy that had been going to McKinley with Kurt since freshmen year. He'd had a crush on— and possibly been in love with- him for three years. Oh, there's probably something else that's a pretty important detail and should not be forgotten. Kurt… is gay. He loves boys—well, one boy in particular, really. Since the day he'd come out, the teasing that was already there because he was in Glee club had gotten worse ten-fold.

Blaine—Blaine, with his beautiful hazel-green eyes; his neatly-trimmed, dark curls; his musical laughter; his smile that was bright enough to light up the room—never really noticed him, but had heard his name at least once or twice in the hallway, naturally. Anyone who wasn't living under a rock would know who Kurt Hummel—known by the ignorant jerks at school as nothing more than 'that gay kid with a girly voice'—was. Luckily for Kurt, Blaine was one of the few students at McKinley who _didn't _sneer at him every other chance they got and push him into lockers. That made it easier to love Blaine, but the problem with being in love with Blaine Anderson is a little complicated… he's straight and dating the most popular girl in school, Rachel Berry. She is the most wonderful, gorgeous, and caring girl you will ever meet… Wait, sorry— wrong girl. Let's try this again; she is the most annoying, preppy and irritating person you will EVER meet. She gets everything that she wants – like Blaine—and does not let anyone get in her way, which meant, sadly, that there would be no friendship between Kurt and Blaine unless Rachel was out of the picture.

Blaine and Rachel had been dating for two years. She NEVER stopped bragging about him and how he's the "most wonderful boyfriend ever! You all should be jealous of me! We're in love and you are all alone!" Okay, so maybe that was exaggerating just a tad… but you understand the main idea. Rachel Berry was a snob and she let the fact that Blaine Anderson, the hottest guy in school, was her boyfriend go to her head. It was all she ever talked about, really.

She had the same dream as Kurt, going to NYADA and living in New York. While Kurt wasn't quite pleased with this, he appreciated her false ambition on the subject. According to Kurt, there was no way Rachel would _ever _beat him—not in that aspect of his life: singing. He could and would would someday become the big shot and everyone would bow down to him instead of the annoying-ass leprechaun.

Kurt had always tried to get Blaine to notice him, though it was hard when he and Rachel were sucking face. He tried walking by him, but he was always distracted because Rachel was always talking about how her day was and _blah, blah, blah…_

He also tried solving problems in front of the class that they're both in and Blaine was always either writing in his notebook or looking through his bag. It's IMPOSSIBLE for him to get noticed! But the reason why Blaine had yet to notice Kurt just might surprise him…


	2. I was wondering if you wanna hangout?

First day of senior year and nothing had changed. Kurt walked into the McKinley halls looking for Mercedes and Artie after a jock already trash canned him—but what else was new? He'd finished putting more cologne on from his locker then checked Mercedes' locker to find her and Artie. "Kurt!" Kurt walked up to them smiling. "I missed you!" Mercedes locked him into a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Mercedes. I also missed my wheelchair boy." Kurt leaned in for a hug and Artie smiled, hugging him in return.

"So what are your guys' classes?" Artie asked; pushing up the bridge of his glasses.

Kurt looked down at his schedule, "I have Biology…"

"Tight! I do too!"

"Aw, I have History, but it's cool. I think Shane has that class." Kurt and Artie smiled at her for comfort. Their conversation was cut short when they saw none other than Blaine walking down the hall with his brown leather bag over his right shoulder, hair gel, red and blue bow tie - and looking cute as ever. Kurt watched him walk down the hall, not taking his eyes off of him. Mercedes and Artie laughed quietly at his obviousness.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You still have a crush on him, Kurt?" Mercedes asked slyly.

Kurt looked down and played with his bag strap and said shyly, ""Yeah…"

"Kurt, It's been three years—"

"You need to do something about it," Mercedes cut Artie off.

"Like what?"

"Like, talk to him. Ask him out."

"Mercedes, I can't just talk to him. He doesn't even know I exist! And how am I supposed to talk to him? Let alone ask him out…" Artie and Mercedes looked at each other and Artie rolled up closer to Kurt.

"You need to have confidence in yourself. Also, I'm pretty sure he at least knows you exist because you are the only openly gay kid at the school and that takes a lot of strength to be where you are right now in your life. Besides it's your senior year, don't you want to make it memorable?"

Kurt thought about how him and Blaine dating; having a wonderful life together. They could spend it together in New York… with children. Whoa, okay maybe a little too far. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"And we'll help you out through it," Mercedes said and the bell rang immediately after.

…

Kurt and Artie were in the cafeteria next to a window close to the corner while they waited for Mercedes. After she had a small chat and kisses with Shane, she walked up to their table, "Hey guys! How are your classes going so far?" They both said, "Fine" and Kurt picked at his lunch. "Boy, you betta' eat," Mercedes said demandingly.

"I'm not that hungry."

"What's wrong?" Kurt tried his hardest to get Blaine to notice him, but nothing worked. He tried everything he had done before but there was no better outcome.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Artie repeated Mercedes' words, worried.

"I tried to get Blaine to notice me and I literally tried everything! I really did! But nothing ever works…" Mercedes rested her hand on his back to comfort him.

"Don't worry. It's still the first day AND you still have the rest of the day to try."

"Takes time, Kurt," Artie smiled, but Kurt didn't even look up at him. Kurt stayed quiet and looked around the cafeteria, waiting for the love of his life to walk in. Rachel and Blaine walked in holding hands and waving to everyone like they were the royal couple of England. Kurt rested his head on his hand and dreamily stared at Blaine.

"There he is, dreamy as ever." Mercedes and Artie let him have his moment and ignore the couple waving. Blaine looked in Kurt's direction; catching him staring. Kurt thought he was dreaming but noticed he was _actually_ looking at him. Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt, making his eyes go wide and his whole heat up from the embarrassment. "Oh my god, Blaine just smiled and winked at me…"

Mercedes and Artie looked at him with confusion. "Are you sure it just wasn't your imagination?" Artie asked with his mouth full.

"He really did look at you. You're blushing like mad!" Mercedes stared at Kurt then a smile started to spread across her face.

"He noticed me… He noticed me!" Kurt whispered, smiling widely and blushing still. Kurt and Mercedes bounced in their seats and gave each other hugs.

"So does this mean you're actually going to talk to him?!" Artie wondered excitedly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled "Yeah… that's exactly what it means."

…

The end of lunch rolled around and Kurt wandered to his 5th period class and sat in his normal seat, the middle table on the right side of the classroom—he liked to get to his classes early so he wouldn't have to be stuck next to Stoner Brett or Jacob Ben Israel. Baine walked in and sat at the other table across from Kurt. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and pretended to write in his notebooks to look busy. "I saw you looking at me earlier today" Blaine said, taking out his books; waiting for an answer from Kurt. Kurt sat there with his cheeks red; speechless. "I don't think it was weird or anything… I thought it was… actually really cute. I was also wondering if you would want to hang out some time…" Kurt's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and was about to explode into millions of pieces.

"Y-Yeah, of course. That sounds great." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled; not wanting to look away. The bell rang and a crowd of kids came walking in and took their seats. Kurt looked away but he couldn't stop smiling. Blaine couldn't look away from the _gorgeous boy, _until the teacher walked and made an announcement to the class.

"Good afternoon." During their History class, they shared smiles and winks which give Kurt butterflies. Was Blaine Anderson flirting with Kurt Hummel?

…

Right after class, Kurt ran to go find Finn. Finn didn't care that Kurt was his brother; he supported him every way possible by helping him with NYADA and supporting him by telling him that he should go after Blaine. This is why Kurt loved having Finn as a step-brother, because he was also a best friend. "Finn. Finn!" Kurt called out his name when he saw him at his locker. He ran to him with excitement and a smile on his face. "Hey. What's up, little bro?"

"Guess what just happened?!" He stopped in front of the tall boy and didn't let him speak.

"You—"

"Blaine just asked me if I wanted to hang out some time!"

"Wow. Congratulations, bro!" Finn hugged Kurt and he quickly hugged him back tightly.

"So, what happened? How did it start?" They let go and Finn held on to Kurt's upper arms.

"Well, at lunch, I was watching him walk in the cafeteria with Rachel and somehow he saw me and he smiled the winked at me. Then in History he asked if I wanted to hang out. And, of course, I said yes!"

Finn smiled and was happy to see his step-brother finally happy. "Wow, Kurt. I'm so happy for you. Just be careful, alright?"

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt saw Mercedes and Artie walking down the hall. "Oh I'm gonna go tell Artie and Mercedes." Kurt smiled and Finn nodded his head with a smile. "Bye, Finn!" Kurt ran down the hall towards them and told them everything. Both had big smiles on their faces and gave each other hugs then began walking to class together. They saw Blaine and Rachel walking down the hall with every student making room for them to walk. Blaine smiled at Kurt behind Rachel's back and Kurt smiled right back at him shyly.

"Blainey bear, what are you looking at?" Rachel asked, holding his hand and getting his attention by popping her boobs up with her chest. Blaine wasn't exactly sure if he liked girls or not…

When he was with Rachel, he felt like he didn't belong there, but when he looked at boys on the internet or watched "those movies," he felt himself wanting that instead of what girls have. Maybe talking to the beautiful porcelain doll he's seen a couple of times over the years will help him make a decision on what his sexuality will be. Even though he already feels that he might know what it's going to be just by getting a glance at Kurt… "Blaine?" He looked over to her, forgetting where he was.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What were you smiling at?"

"Nothing!" he responded quickly. "It—It was nothing…"

Rachel smiled and laid her head against Blaine's arm. Kurt overheard their conversation and wondered why Blaine acted so suspicious. Was Blaine trying to hide something? Was he hiding that he might hang out with Kurt? Did Blaine find out about Kurt's crush for him and now is just messing with him? There's only one way to figure out… talk to him.


	3. Meet me at the back of the school

It was the second day of school and Kurt was excited to go to school. Actually excited for the first time in history! Kurt arrived at school with Finn by his side, protecting him. David Karofsky walked up to them and focused on Kurt. "Hey, lady boy. Are you making Finn a gay lord too?"

"Back off, Karofsky!" Finn stood in front of Kurt, guarding him.

"F-Finn, It's okay. You don't have to protect me."

"Yeah, Man boobs. The lady said not to protect him." David smirked then moves his hand shooing Finn away. Kurt stared at the floor, watching David's feet come closer and afraid to look up. David pushed Kurt's shoulders; the smaller boy unable to keep his balance and falling onto the concrete of the parking lot.

"Hey, back off! I knew I shouldn't have moved!" Finn shouted angrily.

"F-Finn… it's fine." Finn helped Kurt off the floor then tried pushing Karofsky.

"You wanna go, Hudson?"

"Bring it!" Kurt tried pulling Finn away to make him stop.

"Both of you; stop!" He moved in between the two tall boys and faced David, "David, Why don't you leave us alone and get a god damn life!" David huffed then walked away slowly, vanishing into the parking lot.

"You alright?" Kurt looks down and sees his shaky, clammy hands.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Finn took Kurt's hand and walked him to the front of the school. He hugged him making Kurt feel secure and safe.

"Sorry about that. I just want you to be safe."

"I know, but really, it's alright. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah. I shouldn't have moved, though. That wouldn't have happened if I stayed in front of you."

"No, Finn. It was me, okay? You don't need to blame yourself for this." Finn stayed quiet and they let each other free.

"Okay…"

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and began walking in to the school towards his locker.

Blaine looked around to see if anyone was around watching then pulled Kurt into a corner. Kurt gasped, worried that Karofsky had pulled him in. Kurt was about to call for Finn but he was stopped when Blaine turned him around and covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. "Sh! Sh! It's okay. It's me," Blaine whispered; looking into Kurt's wide, scared eyes. Kurt's heart raced until he noticed it was a short boy with gelled air and beautiful hazel eyes who had grabbed him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt's jaw dropped as he was trying to speak and finally something came out.

"I-It's okay…" Blaine looked in to the tall boy's ocean blue eyes, not wanting to look away or even blink.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay?" Kurt gave him a puzzled and frightened look. "What happened earlier with Karofsky; I was wondering if you were okay."

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Blaine smiled while nodding his head, which made Kurt's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"If he does that again, tell me, okay?" Kurt's face got warm and turned red from looking at Blaine's beautiful smile.

"Okay...why do you care so much—"

"Look, I have to go. I'm sorry. We can talk later," Blaine cut him off because of Rachel walking in. Blaine walked toward Rachel and Kurt watched him greet his girlfriend. _Why did he walk away from me so quickly?_ Kurt wondered. _Is he trying to hide me from Rachel?_ Kurt stood, frozen, and went through different scenarios and possibilities in his head; trying to figure out what Blaine is trying to do.

"Have you noticed how quiet Kurt has been?" Mercedes put her lunch tray on the table and sat down across from Artie. "He hasn't talked all day. I talked to Finn earlier and he said Karofsky pushed him this morning. Maybe he's scared." Artie looked to Mercedes and popped a chip into his mouth. "But he's gotten over that. He even said it himself."

"Maybe he forgot how it feels over the summer..." Mercedes and Artie look at each other worried. "Maybe..."

Kurt walked to his locker, concentrated and questioning. _Why would he be hiding me? If he didn't want anyone to see us, then why talk to me? If he's going to be ashamed then keep he should just keep his record going and not talk to me. It's that simple… _ Kurt was upset by what he was thinking to himself and he washed the emotions away then opened his locker. His eyes followed a letter that fell to the ground next to his feet. He picked up the little paper and opened it; reading it to himself.

**After school meet me at the back of the school. A.S.A.P.**

**If you can, **_**please**_** come alone. Can't wait to see you. :)**

**-Blaine**

Kurt smiled while staring at the paper then stuffed it into his bag. He shut his locker quickly and ran through the halls to the cafeteria. He ran up to their table and took the little note out of his bag, slamming it on the table. Mercedes and Artie looked at the note then up at Kurt. "Kurt, what is that?" Artie asked.

"Something I've been waiting for my whole life." Artie picked it up then cleared his throat to repeat what's on the note.

"After school meet me at the back of the school. A.S.A.P. If you can, _please_ come alone. Can't... wait to see you. Smiley face. Blaine." Artie stared at the note while Mercedes stayed quiet before she eventually spoke, addressing Kurt.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke, Kurt?"

"Positive!"

"Have you seen his handwriting before? Maybe they could have forged it?"

"No, because this is his handwriting. I know it is. It looks just like this. It _has_ to be his!" Kurt snatched the note from Artie and stuck it back in his messenger bag.

"Just be careful."

"I will, Mercedes. Look, I'll have Finn with me but hiding somewhere. Then if Blaine actually comes and everything seems innocent, I'll shoot him a text then he can leave."

"Whatever you're heart desires, Kurt," Mercedes said before she put a tot in her mouth.

"Come on, guys! You should be happy for me."

"We are! We just don't want you to get hurt." Artie looked at Kurt then looked down playing with his food.

"I'm very careful. You two know that, and if anything happens it won't be anyone's fault, alright?" They both nodded and smiled. Finn walked in and Kurt waved him down, calling his name. Finn smiled brightly and walked over to Kurt.

"Hey, guys!" They smiled and said their 'hello's. "What's up, little bro?"

"Do you think you can do me a favor?" Kurt whispered.

"Sure! What is it?" Kurt scooted closer to Finn and looks around the room.

"After school today, I need you to follow me to the back of the school and hide. Then if Blaine comes and no one else then I'll send you a message so you could go home. How does that sound?" Finn looked at Kurt confused.

"I sort of lost you at 'follow me at the back of the school.' Sorry." He chuckled lightly and smiled. Kurt looked at him, aggravated, and sighed.

"It's fine... Can you just help me?"

"Sure, but what for?" Kurt dug through his bag and gave Finn the note. It took him awhile to read it but he finally finished it with a smile. "Whoa! Congrats, dude!"

Kurt smiled and giggled. "Thanks... so what do you think? Do you wanna help me out?"

"Yeah! Of course, little bro!"

"Great! Thanks, Finn!" Kurt put his hands together and jumped up and down. They hugged then Finn walked towards the "cool kids" table with Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Puck, Brittany and Sam. Kurt sat down and before he could take a bit of his sandwich, he caught Blaine staring at him. Kurt's mouth was slightly open and he stared back at Blaine, not wanting to look away. The way Kurt's mouth was open made Blaine smirk with his mouth slightly open. Kurt and Blaine stared at one another until Rachel pulled Blaine's shirt and made him look away. "Wow..." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Did that really just happen?" Mercedes asked, looking at Kurt. He looked at her with his cheeks turning red.

"W-What?"

"Oh you know what," Mercedes grinned. "Kurt, someone might have a crush on you."

"No! He's straight. That can't be possible." Kurt threw his sandwich on the table, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"You never know, Kurt."

"Artie, it won't happen."

"Kurt..." He looked up at Mercedes. "Don't give up so easily." Kurt got a frown upon his face and he looked back at Blaine.

"I just wanna get this day over with."

The bell rang and Kurt's heart was racing. He was more nervous than the first time he had to step foot in to McKinley High. He walked in the hallway looking for his tall, enormous step brother. He saw him talking to Quinn and Kurt walked over to him, making them end their pointless conversation.

"Was she flirting with you again?"

"Uh... I don't know. I wasn't listening through half of what she was saying. I heard prom queen and her needing to be with someone." Kurt smiled at the ridiculousness and chuckled softly. "Well, are you ready to go, then?" Finn looked at Kurt with a confused expression. "To follow me behind the school?"

Finn took a minute to think about it. "Oh, yeah!" Finn's face brightened up with a dopey smile. Kurt and Finn made their way to the back of the school and Finn waited behind a building while Kurt waited in the alley behind the school. Five minutes passed and Kurt was still standing in the alley and Finn was sitting down against a building. Finn called to check on his little brother. "You alive?"

"I don't think he's coming."

"Dude, it's only been five minutes."

"He was probably trying to see if I'm that desperate."

"Kurt, stop. I'm sure he wouldn't do that. He's a much better guy than that. Trust me." Kurt was quiet and picked at his backpack then spoke in a soft voice.

"Maybe this was a joke."

"Kurt, no, this wasn't a joke." Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear; looking at the time.

"Well it's been ten minutes now."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom!" Kurt shook his head at Finn's typical sentence. The sound of footsteps quickly came closer and closer, but Kurt didn't notice them.

"Kurt!" a voice called out that was sweet and charming. Kurt turned around and saw Blaine.

"He came... He actually came," Kurt whispered into the phone and a smile spread across his face.

"Good luck, little bro!" Finn hung up. Kurt watched Blaine walk towards him, breathing heavily.

"You came," Blaine said with a sweet smile.

"Yes and I've been waiting for 15 minutes," Kurt said in a serious tone.

"I know, I'm late and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later," Blaine replied quickly in return.

"Why am I here anyways?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"I wouldn't think someone like you would want to talk to someone like me."

"Someone like _me_?" Blaine asked confused.

"Popular, cool, great singer, straight, _everyone_ likes you," Kurt said, flailing his arms.

Blaine started blocking out Kurt's voice after the word "_straight_" because he knew Kurt was gay and Blaine was still questioning his sexuality. "How come someone like _me_ can't talk to someone like _you_?" Blaine interrupted Kurt's rant about how amazing Blaine was.

"Because... You are the kind of person that can disown anyone...and at any minute." Kurt began getting upset and it made Blaine crumble in the inside.

"Kurt, I would never do that to you..." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's arm and slowly traveled down to his wrist.

Kurt stared at Blaine's hand. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine laughed softly. Kurt blushed from the warm, soft touch of Blaine's hand on his wrist.

"N-Nothing." Kurt gave him a small smile then quickly looked away.

"Okay... Oh! I have something for you." Blaine reached in his back pocket while Kurt watched his every move closely. _Is he going to throw a slushy in my face? _Kurt was hesitant about what was going to happen at that moment. Blaine pulls out a packet of candy from his pocket; making Kurt flinch then he notices what Blaine is holding.

"... Candy?" Kurt said bewildered.

"Yeah, I wanted to get you something but wasn't sure what to get you. So I got you some candy and I got you my favorite: Skittles!" He held the red bag in front of Kurt and Kurt smiled helplessly while he took the bag,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt and looked deep into his eyes, while Kurt felt butterflies fly in his stomach.

"Well, I should go. I was going study…" Kurt started walking slowly backwards away from Blaine.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm gently and turned him so they were facing each other. "I want to talk to you still."

"But I really need to go. We can talk later." Kurt began walking again, but Blaine blocked his way.

"Can't you study later? Do something other than studying."

"I do things that aren't studying!"

"Oh really?" Blaine chuckled while Kurt's head nodded rapidly. "Name one thing." Kurt's body froze and his eyes opened wide.

"Um..." Blaine's eyebrows rose while he waited for Kurt to answer. "... Oh! Last weekend, I went to a science fair." Blaine smiled uncontrollably by how cute Kurt's response was.

"Okay, sure, that's 'fun' but you should get out more. You could study _and_ do other things so your life isn't always involved with school. So, can you just stay so we can talk?" Blaine moved closer to Kurt so they could feel each other breathing. Kurt looked at Blaine, puzzled, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to talk to me?"

"Of course I do, Kurt." Blaine sat against the school building.

"Well, we can't talk too long because... my parents think I'm coming home soon."

"If you don't sit down then we are going to be here longer." Blaine looked at Kurt, grinning, and patted the spot next to him. Kurt sat down, setting his backpack and skittles on his lap. "So what would you like to talk about, _Blaine_." Kurt opened the skittles, spilling a couple.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked and put his hand out for skittles.

"Shitty as usual. You?" He poured skittles into Blaine's palm.

"Mine was fine, but nothing exciting. Why was yours shitty?"

Kurt looked at Blaine seriously. "You know why."

"Oh... Because of Karofsky?" Kurt nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry." Kurt shrugged, popping a skittle into his mouth. "Who do you usual hang out with?" Kurt turned to Blaine. _That's an odd question..._

"Artie and Mercedes."

"Artie is the kid in the wheelchair, right?"

"Yes," Kurt chuckled.

"And Mercedes is the black girl dating Shane, the middle line backer on the football team?" Kurt laughs hysterically.

"Yes, that's Mercedes." Blaine smiled at Kurt's laugh, getting all warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't imagine not being with someone as beautiful and amazing as Kurt. It was like he found his match... His soul mate. He slid a skittle in his mouth, still smiling at Kurt.

"Well, now you can say me when someone asks you."

"What do you mean?"

"So when somebody asks you, 'Who do you hang out with?' you can also say me."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're so cool. I don't know why you don't have more friends."

Kurt felt his chest become tight. "Wow. I can't believe Blaine Anderson said I'm cool... I still can't believe that you want to talk to me."

"And do you know how many people at our school would die for that?" Blaine gave Kurt a wink and ate a skittle. Kurt's cheeks became redder than a reindeer's nose.

"Well, you're the most popular kid at the school, so why would you talk to me out of everyone else?"

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Because they're not like you." Kurt's body felt like it was paralyzed and he was unable to breathe. 'Last Friday Night' began playing and Blaine took his phone out of his pocket.

"Who is it?"

Blaine stared at the screen and sighed. "It's Rachel."

"Shouldn't you get it then?"

"It's fine. She's probably just calling to talk about her day or to see where I am."

"Well, if she calls to ask where you are, shouldn't you tell her?" Blaine stayed quiet and stared at his lap. "She doesn't know you're with me right now does she?"

"No..." Blaine's voice became very low and soft. "It's because you don't want to be seen with me..."

"No, Kurt. It's not like that. Don't think of it that way. I just... wanted this to be private so no one would bother us, okay?" Kurt looked to Blaine and put on a fake smile so he wouldn't see how much he was dying in the inside.

"I like your ring tone, by the way," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks. I love Katy Perry. She's amazing," Blaine chuckled. 'Last Friday Night' began to play once more. "It's Rachel again."

"Just answer it." Blaine hesitated to answer, but sighed and eventually did.

"Hey, babe."

Kurt heard the obnoxious sound coming from the other line. "Hi. Where are you right now?" Blaine looked at Kurt, his jaw open and speechless.

"It's okay," Kurt mouthed to him.

"I-I'm... at home doing homework."

"Oh... Well I thought, maybe, we could go to the Lima Bean and talk about our day." Blaine quickly glanced at Kurt then looked down at his lap.

"Maybe tomorrow or some other time, okay?"

"Oh… okay... Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye," Blaine said quickly and hung up. "I'm really sorry. I just..."

"It's fine. Trust me," Kurt interrupted him and smiled at Blaine. Blaine looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. _How can someone's eyes be so amazing?_ "So... how long have you two been dating?" Even though Kurt didn't have a care in the world and already knew how long they dated, he wanted to ask because he just wanted to keep talking to Blaine.

"Uh... Two years, I believe. She has this weird calendar that shows everything that we've done together. It's strange."

_Well that's a little creepy, don't you think? _"Well, I think it's cute."

Blaine shrugged, reaching for more skittles. "I don't know." Kurt giggled at Blaine when he threw the skittle in the air and caught it with his mouth. Kurt looked at his phone for the time.

"Oh, crap… it's already three. I got to go."

"Really? Do you _have_ to go?"

"Yes, I told my parents I would be home by three and it's already three!" Blaine pouted and watched Kurt get up.

"Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt stuffed the skittles in his bag and glanced at Blaine. "Bye."

Blaine watched him walk away and jumped up from his spot. "Bye!" Kurt turned around, waved at Blaine, then bit his lip as he turned back around. Blaine watched him and when he saw Kurt disappear around the corner, he jumped up and down in excitement. Kurt stopped and had a bit of a fangirl moment before calming down slightly. Blaine began to calm himself and Kurt started to skip back to the parking lot with Blaine never leaving his mind.


	4. Something has to be done w Rach

All Kurt could think about that night was him and Blaine chatting away behind the school. The scene kept replaying over and over again and he couldn't forget any little detail. He stared at the note and couldn't manage to sleep.

Same went with Blaine; he would lie in his bed all night, stare at the ceiling and think about Kurt and how _amazing_ he was. Blaine couldn't forget the image of Kurt's magnificent blue eyes and gorgeous smile.

They both couldn't stop thinking about each other that night and their wonderful perfections. They were madly in love, but neither of them knew it.

Kurt walked through the McKinley halls for the third day, cheerful and happy as ever. He waved a 'good morning' to people while they gave him a dirty look, and he didn't have a care in the world.

Blaine walked through the doors like it was a fashion runway, showing a smile that could and did light up the room. "Hey, Rach!" he said as he walked up to Rachel's locker and gave her a peck on the cheek

"Hey. You seem in a good mood today." She smiled at him. "You're... early today. You're never this early. Did something exciting happen last night?" Rachel was still smiling, but with a questioning look.

"Nothing specific," Blaine answered, smiling as he thought about what happened with Kurt the day before. "It just feels like today is going to be a good day."

Kurt practically skipped down the hall, noticing Artie as he carelessly paraded through the halls. "Artie!"

Artie looked up from his locker, putting books away. "Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

"You will not believe what happened yesterday." He kneels down in front of Artie.

"Wait, did he actually meet you?"

"Yes! And we talked for about thirty minutes."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, we started talking about how I don't do "fun things." Then we talked about how our day was and Rachel called so he told her that he was doing homework. Then… oh! He told me that he's my friend and I could tell people and—"

"Kurt..." Artie cut him off in a soft tone, looking at his friend with a heartbroken expression.

"What...?" Kurt's smile vanished.

"You just said he told Rachel that he was doing his homework when he was clearly with you. Don't you notice something wrong there?"

"Yeah, I know it's... He told me that he wanted to keep this private so nothing would happen."

"Then he said that you guys are friends," Artie stated, wondering how Kurt hadn't caught on yet.

Kurt nodded. "But I thought that you wanted to be more then friends with him"

"I do but he's not going to suddenly fall in love with me the first time we talk. Besides, he's not gay, remember?"

"I thought the only reason you wanted this is so you two can finally be together like what you always wanted." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped his mouth. He collapsed lightly against the locker and stared at the ground, watching his peers walk by but unable to identify them by their shoes.

"Wow, now Gaylord is being pushed around by the nerd in the wheelchair!" Karofsky taunted, smirking at Kurt as he walked by with his posse of jocks. Kurt's hands clenched into fist and his face burnt red.

"Ignore them. Ignore them," Artie soothed in a whisper as he put his hand on Kurt's chest to push him back. "Anyway, so from the sounds of it, it seems to me that he likes you. But he may be trying to hide it."

"No, he doesn't. I bet he's hiding this for his popularity. If that makes things any better," he said somewhat bitterly, though he felt guilty for feeling bitter towards sweet, adorable, kind Blaine. He shook his head. Kurt ran several scenarios through his mind about why Blaine could be hiding this. He had no clue what it was or why he was doing it but he knew it couldn't be for something good. Whatever anyone said, it wouldn't help out his situation and how he felt about it. He solemnly listened to what Artie was saying, but suddenly blew up on him.

"Why else would he lie? I know it's not because he freaking likes me! That's trying to get my hopes up then being heartbroken in the end."

Artie looked at him in shock, worry, and a bit of fear. "You don't know that for sure, Kurt. People change."

"If people change, then am I going to become straight by tomorrow morning so I can stop pining over him and feeling worthless?" he snapped, feeling guilty immediately after for yelling at his friend. He got up and walked away as quickly as he could, leaving Artie feeling helpless.

Artie rolled to the table quickly before Mercedes came, seeing Kurt there not really eating his lunch. "Kurt, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Just forget about it," Kurt grumbled, picking at his food.

"But I really am sorry—"

Kurt cut him off before he could finish. "Drop it already!"

Artie sat farther from him than usual and took his lunch out from his backpack. Mercedes arrived and sat close to Kurt. "So, Kurt, what do you have planned for tonight?" Artie shot her a look and shook his head furiously. Mercedes looked at him confused.

"Shut up, Mercedes," Kurt said seriously.

"Well, he got you candy. Isn't that sort of a big?"

"Wait… candy?" Artie asked concerned and confused as he looked between his two friends.

"I didn't get to finish but he also got me a pack of skittles. His favorite…"

"Damn, he got you his favorite candy? That must mean something. If he was just your friend, why would he have gotten you a gift? After all, you two were just 'talking.'" Mercedes smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored what she said.

Finn came up to their table after a minute of silence and Kurt glaring at his smirking friend. Finn, clueless as ever, smiled and sat down. "Hey. I thought you could come over and sit with us since it went well with Blaine yesterday."

"With _us_?" Kurt emphasized, looking at Finn like he was insane.

"Yeah! Where I sit with Blaine!" Finn took Kurt's arms and dragged him up and out of the chair.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt whispered loudly to Finn.

"What? It will be fun. You can talk to Blaine more!" Finn smiles and pulled Kurt closer to the table.

What would happen if Kurt sat at the table and talked to Blaine? He would most likely be looked at weird, more than usual, and would get food thrown at him. Kurt swallowed nervously and tried to pull away from his step-brother's grip. He didn't want to be humiliated, not again and not today. "Finn Hudson, let me go right now!" he whispered, pleading with his brother. "It will be awkward! Let me go!" Finn didn't let go, which made Kurt's heart rate beat faster. "No one knows we talked! Finn!" Kurt hit his arm many times which finally made him stop and turn around.

"Finn!" Finn turned around at hearing another voice call his name, and Kurt looked ahead, seeing Blaine standing up and looking at them. "What are you doing? Come here. Sam has an impression he wants to show us," Blaine said innocently while looking at Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine looked into each other's eyes until Kurt pulled himself out of his stupor and walked away back to his table. Finn began walking to the "popular" table and Blaine grabbed Finn's arm, pulling him to the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Finn?"

"What? "

"What were you doing bringing Kurt over here?" Blaine whispered angrily.

Finn looked at Blaine, confused. "I thought you guys would want to talk…"

"No, Finn. You don't understand. We can't do that right now."

Finn looked back at Kurt then at Blaine. "But he was talking about it all night."

Blaine sighed, feeling guilty. "Well, maybe we will soon, okay? Thank you, though, for trying to help." Blaine walked back to the table and sat next to Rachel.

"Why would he do that? Is he crazy?" Kurt asks, walking back to the table.

"He was being a good brother," Artie responded back.

"Well, you know, he could've ruined everything." Kurt sat down and looked up, seeing Blaine look at him. "Bathroom. Now," Blaine mouthed to him. Kurt froze, but soon nodded and looked around to see if anyone saw, smiling when he saw the coast was clear. He excused himself from the table and ignored the looks that he got from Artie and Mercedes.

Blaine walked to the bathroom and waited for Kurt. Kurt walked in a couple minutes later, though it felt like hours to Blaine. Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him into a stall. Blaine locked it quickly after they stepped in and Kurt's heart raced a million times per second.

"W-why are we in here?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Blaine said with a half smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kurt stammered, locking eyes with Blaine.

"That's good. Your brother…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. He always tries to help, but at the wrong times." Blaine listened to Kurt speak, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt's perfect body.

"Wow," Blaine mumbles to himself, staring at Kurt.

Kurt looks at him, confused. "What was that?"

Blaine looks up into Kurt's eyes slowly. _Shit! Did I just say that out loud?! Come on, Blaine. Think! _"W-what?"

"I thought I heard you say something."

"Uh… No, I didn't say anything." Kurt nodded, looking away while Blaine stared at their linked hands. He pulled his hands away slowly and they both stood quiet in the stall, Kurt too shy to meet Blaine's eyes now.

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up with his fingers, smiling softly. Their eyes met and Kurt gasped suddenly when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, crashing their lips together. Their bodies were so close, with no space in between them. They felt each other's body heat radiating so warmly in the cold, empty bathroom.

After pushing past the initial shock, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and traced his tongue over Blaine's soft lips. Blaine opened his mouth slightly for Kurt to enter. He moaned when he felt Kurt's tongue touch his. Blaine sat down on the closed toilet seat, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt straddled his waist and Blaine started to suck Kurt's tongue.

After a few more seconds, Kurt slowly pulled away. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

Blaine blinked quickly and looked at Kurt who was looking down at the floor, hiding his flushed cheeks. Blaine shook his head to forget his fantasy he just had and remembered what he was going to do. "Oh…" He took his phone out of his pocket.

"Why are you taking your phone out?"

Blaine put it in front of Kurt, smiling. "Because I think we should exchange phone numbers if something happens or just want to talk."

Kurt eyebrow rose curiously and he took Blaine's phone. "Do you always ask for someone's number _after _you kiss them?" They both smiled and shared a laugh together.

Kurt started blushing and Blaine bit his lip as they exchanged phones. They typed their names and numbers into each other's phones. Blaine added a smiley face with its tongue sticking out to his name. Kurt added a smiley face. They traded phones again and both boys smiled widely at the screens of their phones.

"I'll text you," Blaine said as he looked up from his phone and smiled at Kurt.

"That sounds great," Kurt said, smiling before slowly leaving the stall. He still couldn't believe Blaine had just kissed him. He knew Blaine was straight, so he figured he was probably just a little confused. Oh well, he would wait forever for Blaine to figure himself out if it meant impromptu make out sessions in the boys' bathroom.

Maybe someday Blaine would notice how desperately in love with him Kurt was, and maybe they'd even get together in the end. If only.

Heart still beating fast, Kurt sat down between Mercedes and Artie just as Blaine sat between Rachel and Sam.

Kurt would look at Blaine occasionally and blush profusely, staring back down at his untouched food. Blaine would catch him looking a few times and smile at his adorable rosy cheeks. Blaine decided to text him.

_[12:23]_

_Blaine: Hey._

Kurt pulls out his phone and replies to Blaine's text, looking up at him with a smile. He tried to be subtle but it wasn't working at all.

[12:24]

_Kurt: _Hey :)

[12:24]

_Blaine: Don't be so obvious now._

[12:25]

Kurt: Sorry, I thought I was being pretty slick about it.

[12:26]

_B: Well, clearly, you need to work on that_.

[12:26]

K: Shouldn't you be talking to your girlfriend? :P

Blaine smiled at the screen, not noticing how Rachel peaked over his shoulder to look at the text. With a dramatic yelp, she lost her balance and fell to the ground with a thump. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. A few seconds of silence went by before everyone started laughing, but Blaine didn't. "Rachel, are you alright?" Blaine put his phone down on the table and knelt down to help his injured girlfriend.

"Ow," Rachel held her head as she used Blaine's assistance to sit up. Kurt watched them and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile and laugh. Blaine chuckled lightly once Rachel was back in her chair. "How did you fall?"

"She was definitely trying to see who you were smiling at on your screen," Santana said with a smirk.

Rachel glanced at Santana with a glare before sighing and looking back down and holding her head. "Do you need to see the Nurse?" Blaine asked softly, concerned.

"No, I think I'm fine."

Sam looked over at Blaine's phone and saw Kurt's name at the top of the screen. Blaine sat back down and replied back to Kurt.

[12:32]

_Blaine: Did you see that?_

[12:32]

Kurt: Yes! I think everyone did! Is she okay?

[12:33]

_Blaine: Yeah, I believe so. OMG It's so hard not to laugh! I'm going to feel terrible if she notices._

[12:34]

Kurt: Well aren't you the most wonderful boyfriend in the world?

[12:35]

_Blaine: Oh, hush! At least I'm not laughing in front of her._

[12:35]

Kurt: And laughing behind her back is somehow better?

[12:36]

_Blaine: …_

[12:37]

Kurt: That's what I thought.

[12:37]

_Blaine: You're just way too smart, Mr. Hummel. =)_

Kurt grinned and blushed because Blaine knew his last name. He wouldn't have thought Blaine would care enough to know his last name.

Mercedes noticed him and looked at his screen. "Who are you talking to?" Kurt turned to Mercedes, grinning still.

"What?"

Artie leaned over and saw Blaine's name on the screen. "You're talking to Blaine?"

Mercedes' jaw dropped while she snatched Kurt's phone. "You got his number?" she exclaimed.

"It's all innocent! It's nothing!" Kurt defended.

"Texting Blaine is not just nothing, sweetie." Kurt reached for his phone and finally took it from her hands.

"What are you two talking about?" Artie asked, eating his lunch.

"N-Not much," Kurt blushed. "Just how Rachel fell and…" Kurt trailed off and couldn't even finish his sentence.

Mercedes poked Kurt, smiling in amusement. "Hello? Earth to Kurt?" He shook his head and looked at her, confused. "Snap out of it."

"Sorry…" A message popped up on his phone and he looked down at it quickly.

[12:42]

_Blaine: Did you forget about me? =(_

[12:42]

Kurt: Sorry, Mercedes took my phone. And besides, I would never forget about you. :)

[12:42]

_Blaine: Yay, I'm loved! :D_

Kurt stared at the screen and slowly typed: "I've always loved you." He looked up and saw Blaine talking and laughing with Sam. He deleted the message and sent another, safer message.

[12:44]

Kurt: Of course. :)

They looked up at each other and both smiled.

[12:45]

Kurt: Well I guess I should go. See you in a few?

[12:46]

_B: See you in a few! =)_

During the period, Kurt could not stop looking at Blaine. He was all he could think about or see. He studied every asset on Blaine's body, making the time go by like they were only in class for two minutes. End of class rolled around and people headed to their next period, but Kurt sat in his seat, still in the same position he had been in for three minutes. He sat in the classroom alone and suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw Blaine in front of him. They smiled at each other. "I knew if you waited long enough we could be together."

Kurt looked at him, speechless and grinning uncontrollably. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly on his pale and moist lips. Kurt couldn't help but kiss Blaine back and enjoy the wonderful seconds that ticked by. They pulled away slowly and look deep into each other's eye.

Kurt heard his name being repeated multiple times. Then he felt a tap in his shoulder. He looked around and didn't see Blaine there. He only saw Mercedes. "Are you okay? Class ended, like, five minutes ago." Kurt nodded slowly and started packing his stuff quickly. "Did you fall asleep or something?"

"No, I just… got caught up in thinking. That's all." He left the room quickly and Mercedes chased after him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine. Really, it was nothing." She kept quiet as they walked quickly to their next class.

Kurt headed home and ran straight to his room, shutting his door quietly. He lied down and shut his eyes but right when he was about to sleep, his phone vibrated in his pocket. His face and entire mood brightened instantly when he looked at the name on the screen.

[3:43]

_Blaine: Hey =)_

[3:44]

Kurt: Hi.

[3:44]

_Blaine: You okay?_

[3:45]

K: Yeah, Just tired. Almost fell asleep actually.

[3:47]

_B: Always got to blame the hobbit, huh?_

[3:48]

K: I didn't say I was blaming you.

[3:48]

_B: So you do think I am a hobbit?_

[3:50]

K: Sure… I guess.

[3:50]

_B: Damn. Grouchy, Hummel?_

[3:51]

K: What do you think?

[3:52]

_B: I'll take that as a yes…_

Kurt read Blaine's last text message with a sigh before jumping slightly when his phone rang. Blaine was calling him. Kurt hesitated to answer but he did after the third ring. "H-Hello?"

"Hi," Blaine said happily.

"I'm confused. Why did you call?"

"So I can sing to you to put you to sleep," Blaine answered as if it were obvious.

"Blaine, you don't have to do that."

"I woke you up so I thought it would only be fair if I helped you fall asleep."

"Well that's nice of you," Kurt smiled softly and bit his lip.

Blaine smiled and stayed quiet before talking again. "So… what song would you like me to sing?"

"Whatever you please, Mr. Anderson," Kurt answered with a soft sigh that Blaine didn't hear.

Blaine thought awhile before speaking. "Alright, I have a good one. Are you comfortable?" Blaine could hear the sheets moving and the phone move in different places.

"Now I am!"

Blaine cleared his throat and whispered 'one, two, three' to himself while Kurt closed his eyes and listened to the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

_Hey there, Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But boy, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true. Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

Kurt drifted off and lost his grip on the phone after the second verse. "Kurt?" Blaine whispered through the phone then heard a soft, low snore. Blaine smiled. "Goodnight, Kurt." He hung up and let the other boy sleep peacefully.

Three hours later, Kurt woke up with blood-shot eyes and bed head. He walked down stairs and saw Finn with eyes glued to the TV, and he saw Carole making dinner in the kitchen. "Where's dad?" he asked Carole with a small smile.

"He's in the garage fixing the car. How did you sleep?" She smiled and got a glance at Kurt.

"Fine, I guess. Thanks," he smiled in return.

"Oh, that's good. Hey, can you do a favor for me and set the table please? Finn's not exactly all there right now." Kurt giggled and set the table; then he helped her put the food on the table.

Burt walked in and sniffed the air like a dog. "Is that meatloaf I smell?"

"It sure is!" Carole said proudly. Kurt called Finn's name multiple times and after a couple hits over the head with a pillow, Finn finally got off the couch and sat at the table. Throughout dinner, he didn't hear much of the conversation going on. The only thing on Kurt's mind was Blaine singing to him and why he would do that for him. Many questions came to mind, but none of them seemed like they would be true…

But he could always hope.

Blaine knew there was something about Kurt that made him feel the way he did. He could feel that he was started to like boys… especially Kurt. He hadn't ever even considered that as a possibility before meeting Kurt. Part of him had always just been too scared to admit it. He was certain now, though, that he had strong feelings for Kurt. Very strong feelings. The only problem was… he didn't how he was going to hide this from his friends at school, or from Rachel. What would happen if she figured out? While he was terrified of hurting her with the truth, he was more afraid of how his parents would react. The worst scenario he could think of was them kicking him out of the house and not caring for him anymore.

Many similar outcomes went through his head, which kept him busy and anxious for quite some time. When he thought of Kurt, a smile stretched across his face and eventually all the worried thoughts vanished. He knew now that, no matter what he faced, all of it would be worth it in the end as long as he could have Kurt.


End file.
